Outlaws Of Love
by Calling Corpse
Summary: Everywhere we go..Were lookin' for the sun...Nowhere to grow old...And always on the run..They say we'll rot in hell..But I don't think we will..They've branded us enough..This is our Outlaws of Love.."You know I love you right?."..."I know Grimmjow...You can stop saying it.."GrimmIchi-One-Shot


**Summary:** Everywhere we go..Were lookin' for the sun...Nowhere to grow old...And always on the run..They say we'll rot in hell..But I don't think we will..They've branded us enough..This is our Outlaws of Love.."You know I love you right?."..."I know Grimmjow...You can stop saying it.."

* * *

They say its a sin of Gay Marriage. To look at a man differently of a friend or foe. To even kiss a man a person would look at you differently. If they were your best friend they wouldn't understand on how you feel. I couldn't believe I would be in this situation right know. I use to hate Gays. I was a kinda homophobic and hated gays as much as I hated my parents. I wasn't afraid of them but they were an insult to me. Then I met him in Middle School. I wouldn't lie I almost thought he was a girl. But I found out he was gay and a cross dresser. I instantly hated him and ignored him since day one. I heard he lived on the streets cause his parents hated him. I always watched Teachers talk badly about him and bully's hurt him cause he was gay. He fought back harshly and tried his best but always ended up with blood falling from his lips. I thought he deserved it and soon started to join.

I kicked him. I hurt him. I made him bleed and cry in one. He was pitiful and useless. He ran into me one day and made me drop my drink on my shirt. I was mad and angry and called him names. I never noticed he was crying and just standing there listening to me. Then I took a good look at him. He had bruises everywhere. His lip was stitched horribly and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days of weeks. I just blinked. Did I do that?

It all hit me like a ton of bricks. Why did I do that? To a boy who just said he was gay. We beat him up like he committed a crime. I saw him fall to his knees and cry. What did I say to him?

"You piece of gay shit! Watch where you going! I hope you rot in hell! Do you know how much this shirt cost? Go damn-it no wonder your parents hate you!"

I said that? I never said that to anyone. That wasn't me. Yet I was only in Middle School and cursed like a sailor like everyone else. I did it so people could like me? Why...Why did I?

"I'm sorry.."I whispered running a hand through my blue short locks."I'm sorry.."

I still hate gays...But why not give him a chance eh?

**...v...**

We were awkward friends. We talked to each other daily in private places. Mostly during locker time cause we were placed next to each other. Each time I saw him he was there with a new bruise. He had dry blood and dirty clothes. Teachers saw him but didn't care. Students saw him and didn't give a damn shit. When I saw him. For an odd reason.

I cared.

Sometimes after lunch I would bring him to the rest room and clean his wounds. He would just stare at me in awe like he was surprised. I would stare back at him and scowl."What are you starin' at?"I would asked him silently. He would look at me with half lid big brown eyes.

"Why do you help me?"I was surprised by his voice. It was soft and smooth that would make a baby fall to sleep in no time. His shaggy orange hair filled with dirt as he shook his head. Removing his hand from mine."I thought you hate me.."He whispered to me with bad grammar. I picked up my wet rag and wiped the dry blood on his lip. Then I put the rag on his hair and tried my best to get the dirt out.

"No one deserves that.."I said back to him. He looked at me in surprise. I stared back at his now clean face as I cleaned his orange hair."Even if you gay or not.."I blinked at my statement and ran my fingers through his hair."I expected your hair to be hard."I told him. He smirked at me and gave a grin.

"Everyone thinks that.."

"Is it natural?"

"Sure is!"

**..v..**

I found out his name the next day. Ichigo Kurosaki. Then he found out mine. Students stopped talking to me when I started to hang out with Ichigo more. I really didn't care at all. He was good company. When there was a project we would always pair up and have fun. Ignoring the stares and all. This was Middle School and we didn't give a shit about others. I found out more about Ichigo too. He was cheerful and happy all the time that he had a friend like me. He always told me he was thankful I was here for him.

Soon I found out more about his personal life. His parents hated him for being gay but his sisters loved him. His parents kicked him out his house out in the streets without letting him get a goodbye by his sisters. He lived on the streets before he got adopted to a family that found him. He still lives with them but they hardly talk anymore since they found out he was gay.

His life wasn't the best I guess. My parents don't even talk to me anymore. Like I'm just dust in the wind passing by for a minute. I looked at Ichigo who was munching on a sandwich that I made for him at home. I smiled and at some of my chips.

I think I just got rid of my homophobia..

**..v..**

High School was a bitch. Everyone I knew was there from Middle School. But one person I didn't see was Ichigo. It pissed me off. After 2 years at Middle School Ichigo moved to a different school for 8th to 11th grade. So I haven't seen him up to 4 years and hell I missed him. His company was almost like my oxygen. I was close to just going to all the adoption homes just to see him alone. I looked around the school outside. All students were meeting up at the entrance of the school for everything. I sighed and looked to my right. My blue hair got long and was silk back and I grew 6'3. I was a girl killer but I wasn't interested cause All I thought of was meeting Ichigo.

Then arms wrapped around me. My eye's widened and looked down at sun kissed skin hands wrapped around my abdomen.I then noticed soft long orange hair. A smile went on my lips when I saw him stuff his face in my back crying."Ichigo?"I asked him looking behind him. He let go of me and turned me around.

To tell you the truth. He looked absolutely _astonishing_. His hair got longer and his cheek bones got cuter. His big amber eyes were bright with tears. He looked about 5'6 and had the body of a girl all together. I saw him wipe his eyes and wrap his arms around my neck."I missed you so much! Those 4 years were hell- Everybody hated me and bitched but I stood up tall for you!"He said jumping up and down giggling. I chuckled and hugged him back. God knows how much we changed. I couldn't help but smile when Ichigo curse though. He said he hated to curse and here he was cursing."I missed you so much.."He whispered again. People looked in disgust at us and scowled.

But To tell the truth once again.

I didn't give a damn..

**...v...**

12th grade wasn't as bad as Middle School. But it was fucked up. All people gave me and Ichigo dirty looks when we walked down the hallway. Ichigo didn't care though. He was too busy talking about what he wanted to be when he grew up. Or how his years went. I listened and listened to him. I don't know why but I couldn't help but stare at his lips. They were so soft looking and smoothed. I had a fetish to touch them of even press mine to them. Back then I would think..'Why do I think this?' Soon I took better looks at him.

His bruises disappeared and you could see his silk sun kissed skin. His teeth were bright and white. The orange hair I always loved to run my fingers through was long and combed. I was happy to see he was healthy. I was really happy to see he wasn't a wreck. It just made me smile every time he would be so innocent. So pure...so happy...so beautiful..

I didn't noticed I was staring at him too long but Ichigo did. He tapped my shoulder and grinned when I snapped out of my trance."You okay?"He asked smiling. I blinked and gave him a smile back. Nodding as I grabbed his fingers around my rough ones.

"Lets get to class, Ne?"

**...v...**

The world won't know how shocked I was when I saw the site I saw today.

I was first calmly sitting on my couch watching T.V at night. Texting my friends that I had. Of course they hated Ichigo but at least they were nice to hang out with. Not as best as Ichigo though.

Then my door bell rang. I got up and ran towards it before it rung again. My parents were asleep and didn't like to be woken. I opened the door and gasped at the sight.

The world doesn't know how shocked I looked when I saw the site I just saw.

Ichigo was in front on my door step. It was raining on him. I saw his eyes were red but the rain made his tears be a illusions. His clothes were soaked and he was dirty like he always was. Skin red and bleeding from his arm."They kicked me out.."He whispered to me on the carpet. I grabbed his hand and took him inside my house.

"Ichigo what happened!"I yelled hugging him to my chest. He cried silently making me scowl as I ran my hands through his wet hair.

"They kicked me out...they said I was pitiful and useless. Then told me to rot in hell and kicked me out..."He cried putting his hands to my chest."To think I thought they loved me for who I was!"I gripped his head and grind my teeth. Clutching his locks as he dripped with water.

"Let me get a towel.."I whispered letting him go."Stay here.."I ran into my bathroom which was feet away. I grabbed a towel and hurriedly wrapped it around his shoulders and lead him to my couch. I heard my phone beep 4 times for text message. I ignored it and wiped Ichigo's face. He looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"You love me right.."He asked me. My eye's widened at his statement. Ichigo looked at me with his brown eyes. He grabbed my cheeks and looked at me."You won't push me away would you."Little tears dripped down his plump cheeks. My eyes soften as I grabbed his hands that were on my cheeks. I grabbed his fingers and massaged them from coldness.

"Never.."I whispered to him. He smiled at me and ran his finger on my lips. I looked at his pink ones and noticed they were still smooth. I leaned closer to his face while Ichigo looked at me with half lid eyes.

"Your lips are cracked.."He said. I looked at my lips and scowled. He smiled at me and ran his thump on my lip again."It'll hurt if we kiss."Ichigo pressed our foreheads together."Alot..."I ignored him and pressed my lips against his. I planted my hand on his cheek and kissed his softly. Ichigo whimpered as I pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. Parting for air I stared at him through my cyan eyes."Again.."He whispered to him. I smirked and kissed him again. Long and hard as I pushed him on the couch.

I lay between his legs kissing him softly. My tongue withering into his mouth making him whimper again. Ichigo let his arms wrap around my neck again. My hand reached for my lamp on the table. Carefully I moved down to his neck as I reached for the lamp light..

I turned off the light...Moans and screams filling the room of the dark night. A pitch of snow fell down the window.

**..v..**

My cyan eyes opened at the sound of my parents arguing. They popped open when I heard more yelling. I looked down and noticed weight on my naked chest. I looked down and saw messy orange hair laying down on my chest naked. I blinked and sat up. The covers over our bodies only showing my chest and Ichigo's shoulder. I looked at Ichigo's sleeping face. His cheeks were pressed against my chest and was breathing angelic. I smiled and ran my hand through his locks."Ichigo..get up.."I whispered shaking him. I flinched when I heard my mom scream. I grabbed Ichigo sitting up.

"Hmm..Baby..what are you doing go back to sleep."Ichigo muttered scowling cutely. I chuckled at the nickname he called me since last night happen. I smirked at the memory and look at Ichigo's big brown eyes.

"My parents are awake. You need to hide in the closet..."Ichigo looked at me innocently and sat up."You can wear my shirt." I told him. He grabbed my blue shirt and pulled it over his naked body. I stared at him for a while as he stood up."Wait!"I yelled grabbing his hand. I jerked him to my face and kissed his lips roughly. Ichigo moaned and kissed back. My shirt falling over his shoulder and going to his thigh making him look adorable. Ichigo pulled apart and blushed looking at me.

"S-Stop..I need to hid-"He was cut off by me grabbing his hair and kissing him hard again. I bit his bottom lip enough to make it bleed making Ichigo whimper."Gr-"

"What the hell is this!"

Me and Ichigo's eye's widened as he pulled apart. My father standing on the steps shocked. Fear crossed against Ichigo's face making me scowl.

"Why the hell are you kissing a boy you faggot!"He yelled at me. I hurriedly got off the couch and grabbed my pants. Putting them on I grabbed Ichigo's hand."Where the fuck are you going! You gay bitch!"Dad yelled.

"Away from you you piece a shit!"I yelled back intertwining my fingers with Ichigo's who was still staring at me. My father flinched at my voice. Probably from getting drunk last night and had a hangover. I saw him glare at me."Come on."I whispered softly to Ichigo opening the front door."Lets go."I saw my father fall to the floor unconscious before I closed the door.

I looked outside and noticed snow everywhere. I couldn't help but smile when a snow flake landed on Ichigo's nose making him wipe it off."What are we gonna do?"He asked me shivering. I noticed he had no pants on and I had no shirt. I couldn't go back in the house and get some clothes or shoes cause my mom was still there and hated gays so much she would shoot them. I grabbed Ichigo's hand and walked barefooted on the sidewalk.

"Well be ok.."I whispered to him. Ichigo looked at me while he stepped on some snow."Well be ok.."

**...v...**

"Hey...Look!"Ichigo shouted at me. His lips were purple but he was still smiling. I gave a sighed and turned to him."My old house.."He said softly."Where my real parents live...can we go look in that window?"He asked me. I nodded as we walked over the cold snow to the Clinic's backyard. In big words it said 'Kurosaki Clinic'.

"You were in a Clinic?"I asked him softly. He nodded and walked up to the window. Bending down he looked inside the house.

"It looks the same."He whispered looking at the dark house. I looked inside and saw a normal living room. A couch, T.V, table, Kitchen. I saw Ichigo smile and press his fingers against the window.

Suddenly the lights in the house turned on making Ichigo's eyes widen. I looked through the window and saw a little girl who looked 12 years old with black hair. I turned my head to Ichigo who was covering his mouth."Karin.."He whispered while his eyes water. God doesn't know how much I hate to see him cry."She grew so much.."

The girl named Karin looked liked she just woke up. She wiped her eyes and turned on the T.V. Then a brown haired girl came down stairs wearing a Middle School outfit. She had a strawberry hair clip in her hair and was cheering as a old man came down the stairs with her. He was laughing as he ran to Karin and hugged her. Karin punched him in the face making him fall on the ground. The brown haired girl gasped and ran to the man. Then a orange-haired lady came down the stairs. She was smiling at her children and giggling.

"They all look so happy."Ichigo whispered. More tears dripped down his eyes while he stared at his family."Without me."I grabbed Ichigo's hand off the window and helped him off the snow."With out me..."He said again. I shook my head and sighed at Ichigo who was still staring at his family."I guess I was just useless to them huh...Maybe I will rot in hell."Ichigo chuckled and wiped his eyes."But if I Do..You will be there right?"

I looked at him and smiled. Kissing his knuckle I stared into his eyes."I'll be wherever your going.."Ichigo giggled and walked on the sidewalk again."Hey wait!'I dug in my pant pocket and pulled out a string."Come here.."I whispered. Ichigo walked over to me. I grabbed his finger and wrapped the string around his ring finger. I tied it."Now do me."I handed him the other string.

Ichigo tied him confused on my ring finger. I smiled at it and lifted Ichigo's chin."These are gonna be our marriage rings. Intill I get money for a real one. We still are husband and wife.

"Marriage..."Ichigo asked me."Wait...Wife?Are you referring me too a girl!"

"Pretty much."

"Asshole."

"We need to find shelter.."I said to him grinning."So come on..Lets get going Wife!"

**..v..**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

It was dark...It was cold..It was freezing..It was night..

...

...

I curled up against Ichigo who was in between my legs. We sat in the corner of an ally at night. Freezing to death. I took Ichigo's hands and warmed them up. I looked at him and noticed he was shivering in my arms. His eyes ready to close and his lips where purple. My lips where also purple. My blue hair had little icicles in them along with Ichigo. I ran my hands on Ichigo's naked legs to warm them up.

**Nowhere left to go.**

**Are we getting closer?**

I felt Ichigo teeth clatter. I breathed on his neck..I rubbed his body..I did everything to keep him warm. I didn't care about myself for a moment. At all."Ichigo.."I muttered against his body."You k-know I l-love you r-right?"

"I k-know G-grimmjow..You c-c-can s-stop s-sayin' i-it..."Ichigo whispered giving a weak smile. I gave a smile back and breathed out at the night. White breath going out..

**No, all we know is no.**

**Nights are getting colder..**

I ran my hands through Ichigo's frozen hair. Our body's blue and cold."G-grim..I c-can't feel a-anything.."Ichigo muttered with his purple lips.

"Were gonna be okay.."I told him."Were gonna be okay Ichigo.."

"I love you G-Grimmjow J-jeager-j-eques.."I watched as Ichigo's eyes close as he fell limp in my arms. A smile on his beautiful face. My eyes widened when I felt his chest fall short.

"Ichigo.."

**Tears all fall the same.**

**We all feel the pain**

**We can't change.**

"Ichigo...wake up.."I muttered shaking him. His eyes stayed closed as I shook him. I carefully placed him on the ally ground and looked at him."Ichigo! Wake up!"I shouted at him."This is not fuckin' funny! Stop playin' with me...!"

No movement.

I felt my eye's water for the first time in years. My body shook in fear and coldness. A whimper left my mouth as I stared at him."Ichigo...Please...!"I muttered shaking.

There was so much we didn't get to do...So Much...

**Everywhere we go**

**I'm lookin' for the sun.**

**Nowhere to grow old.**

**And always on the run.**

I rolled over onto the side of Ichigo's body. Grabbing his hand I looked at his lifeless face. I stared at our string rings and felt tears go down on my cheeks."I love you so much Ichigo.."I whispered gripping his hand."So much..."I felt my world go black as snow fell from the sky.

"So much..."

**They say we'll rot in hell**

**But I don't think we will**

**They've branded us enough**

Karin Kurosaki sighed loudly at her father. It was night time Christmas Eve. Yuzu was gathering some cookies while Mom and Dad put up the Christmas Tree. Karin turned the channels of the T.V Scowling.

"Karin-channn!"Isshin shouted happily. He ran over to Karin and jumped on her.

"Get off me you old goat!"

"Karin-chan! Don't call him that!"Yuzu said innocently pulling out the tray of cookies out the oven.

"Yeah It's Christmas!"Masaki told her cheerfully giggling. Her and Yuzu smiled as Isshin got back up. Karin rolled her eyes and turned the channel. She stopped turning to rest her arm on a unknown channel.

_'Today in Karakura City was found 2 dead bodies. Known to die of hypothermia.'_

"Oh so sad."Karin whispered sarcastically getting ready to turn the channel. Then a picture showed up on the T.V Of a blue-haired dude. His eyes open and dead. A spiky orange haired boy under him with close eyes and died.."Wait.."Karin said...

_'The 2 people were Identified as Jeagerjeques Grimmjow. A High school student and Kurosaki Ichigo a homosexual high schooler.'_

Everything froze. Karin dropped the remote with eye's wide with fear."N-No.."She whispered crying. Isshin and Masaki froze at the name on the T.V. Both staring at each other. Yuzu dropped the cookies as tears fell down her face. Looking at the picture on the News.

_'They seemed to be hated since they were close friends. Edward Jeagerjeques has said-'Grimmjow was a piece of shit! I found him kissing that Gay Fag Kurosaki and the whole damn room smelled like sex! Just great we have another family disappointment! I'm glad the fags dead!'_

_Yoruichi Urahana is Kurosaki Ichigo's adoptive parent said-'I didn't like gays. So I kicked him out and now he is fuckin' dead! That was the only son I had and h-he just died! I can't believe I even did that! Who cares if your gay or not He was still my son and...he's gone..'_

_'The 2 men seemed to have 2 strings on there fingers. They were found in an ally- snow covered and there hands together intertwined.. The string was guessed to say a 'Soon marriage proposal' back in the days of 1990. So It seemed the 2 lovers planned to have a Gay Marriage. Which is lucky they passed just in time or they would have to live with a sin. This is your host Lisa! See you back in a couple minutes!'_

* * *

They say its a sin of Gay Marriage. To look at a man differently of a friend or foe. To even kiss a man a person would look at you differently. If they were your best friend they wouldn't understand on how you feel. I couldn't believe I would be in this situation right know...I was dead...Gone..But if I have to say...

I died next to the man I loved...

And that was Ichigo Kurosaki..**...**

**...Outlaws Of Love...**

* * *

**A/N: **Oh..My...Tosters..Did I just right this? I am crying right know cause I JUST WROTE THIS! I KILLED MY BABIES!*Wipes white out on face to look like I'm crying* I'M A HORRIBLE PERSONNN! Uh. Whatever...Goodbyes..**  
**

KAWII-CHANZ IS OUTTTA HEEERREE!


End file.
